


Afterglow

by kayr0ss



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bedtime, Cheesiness, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Intimacy, Lights, Oh My God, pillowtalk, proposal, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss
Summary: Diana realizes a number of things while holding Akko close in the afterglow of intimacy.She doesn't ever want to let go.[Alternatively: pillowtalk, fluff, cuddles, soft and tenderness]





	Afterglow

“Are you alright?”

Diana watched as Akko, still a little dazed while she came down from her peak, took her hand and gently massaged her knuckles. It was strained from exertion, but a little strain was nothing if it was for Akko.

“I should be asking _you_ ,” Diana replied over a whisper, pulling their hands apart so that she could brush away the brown locks sticking to her lover’s forehead. “Are you well?” The heavy up-and-down of Akko’s chest while she caught her breath made the tips of their noses brush against each other pleasantly.

“I _did_ just have a mind-blowing orgasm,” Akko panted, nuzzling against her. Diana could feel her breath on her cheek. She licked her lips and crossed the distance of barely an inch for a soft kiss. It lingered for a moment—Akko draped an arm over her side—then she pulled back to breathe, looking at Akko through half-lidded eyes for a second or two before moving in for another chaste peck.

The winter months had rolled in, and the first of November brought a blanket of cold along with it. It was mild enough to be enjoyable and Diana liked how Akko was a bit more affectionate during the cold season. Interestingly enough, Sucy had talked them into hanging Christmas decorations the moment the 31st of October ended. The effect was a bewitching glow of moonlight with green, red, and blue spilling into the darkness of their bedroom through the window.

Akko looked so _beautiful_ in the afterglow.

Diana felt her chest swell and decided that Akko _deserved_ to know that.

“You look beautiful,” she cupped Akko’s face. All she could hear was the sound of breathing and rustling sheets.

Akko’s eyes fluttered opened, “stop that.” She grinned, and the blush on her cheek was barely noticeable in the dim lighting. “If you say _that_ while looking at me the way you are right now, I just might ask you to marry me.”

Unable to help it, Diana chased after a kiss one more time, “but you _do_ look beautiful.”

“Are you trying to compliment a proposal out of me?” Akko mumbled against Diana’s lips, softly pressing for kisses in between the words. The arm around Diana’s torso curled around her, and she felt fingers wrap behind her neck, playing with the roots of her blonde hair.

“Perhaps,” Diana let her hand fall from Akko’s cheek, down the side of her neck, trailing carefully to her shoulder before dipping down and laying flat against her sternum, in between her breasts. She could feel Akko’s heartbeat—her _warmth._

“Hmm,” the brunette pretended to ponder, smiling softly, “while I get that you’re freakishly rich, I think twenty-two and twenty-three is a tad early.”

“Is that a no?” Diana snuggled into the crook of Akko’s neck, tangling her legs with Akko’s to fight against the bite of cold at her toes.

“Your feet are _freezing,_ ” she whined.

“Evidently,” Diana pointed out, “which is why they’re in need of contact. Don’t change the subject, though.”

Akko laughed, and Diana could feel the rumble of her voice, the movement of her chest by her palm. “That wasn’t a ‘no’.”

“So you would?” Diana couldn’t see much while pressed so near to Akko, but she could see the how the different colors of light danced against the smooth skin of her shoulder, how her collarbone drew shadows. She kissed that area as well, deciding that her affection was something she would never be selfish with when it came to Akko. The hand on the brunette’s chest closed into a fist, save for the index finger which Diana oh so _slowly_ trailed downwards between Akko’s chest, to the toned plane of her stomach and right above her navel.

“M—Marry you?” Akko chuckled, unable to hide the shudder in her voice at Diana’s ministrations. The blonde’s hand was warm and settled on the swell of her hips.

Diana moved back so that she could take a good look at her lover. She lay on her side with an arm underneath her pillow, watching as Akko’s eyes closed in what looked to be contentment. She could see it better now, the way Akko was illuminated by flickering colors from the window; they poured across her body, accentuated how _perfect_ she looked—at least, in Diana’s book. Every curve. Every sinew of muscle. She wanted to paint a picture on her skin with her hands.

Or tongue.

“Yeah,” Diana whispered, sighing a little when Akko opened her eyes again.

Akko giggled—maybe even chortled—and then she bit her lip, an unsure expression on her face, “I’m beginning to wonder if we’re still joking around about this conversation.”

Diana brushed her lips to Akko’s temple, “marriage?”

“Mhmm,” she looked up to Diana, and this time it was Akko’s turn to set her hand on the blonde’s cheek.

Diana motioned to kiss Akko’s palm—she always liked it when she did that.

“Were you joking about agreeing?”

There was a pause, and then Diana could hear wonder and realization in Akko’s voice, “I don’t think so.”

Their stillness and peace was broken by the arrival of a hundred different thoughts in Diana’s head. _Akko… Akko would agree to…?_

Red eyes looked up in concern when Diana’s brows furrowed together, “what’s wrong?”

“I—I…,” Diana stammered, her grip on Akko’s waist shaky and suddenly desperate. “I don’t think I’m joking.”

“Huh?”

Gripped by a sense of urgency, and an almost painful throbbing at her chest, Diana’s breath hitched.

She looked at Akko, the most vulnerable, intimate, _loving_ version of Akko she had ever seen. Covered halfway-up by pristine sheets that reflected a spectacle of lights, perfectly at peace to be in her arms, hair disheveled but soft to the touch. _Everything_ about her took Diana’s breath away. _Everything_ about her made Diana’s heart feel full to bursting. In awe, and in love, and speaking as if the true meaning of the words she had been saying only _truly_ arrived to her at that moment, she brushed Akko’s hair back.

“I’m in love with you.”

“I know,” Akko’s eyes were glistening. Her nails were digging into Diana’s shoulder.

“So do you still mean it when you said you would?”

Akko choked back a sob, smiling, “I can’t believe you.”

“Akko,” Diana’s arms were moving upwards, looking for Akko’s hands, longing to intertwine their fingers. She kissed Akko’s knuckles, not breaking the contact between their eyes.

“Marry me.”

This time, Akko couldn’t hold the sob back in, “I might faint.”

“Marry me?” Diana asked again. She could feel stinging at the back of her eyes, but if she was going to cry—it might as well be now. Never in her life has she felt so sure about anything.

She _loved_ this woman.

Akko’s smile _glowed_. She played with shell of Diana’s ear, the way she always does when feeling particularly affectionate.

“I love everything about you.”

Diana sniffled, “is that a yes this time?”

“You can’t expect me to make this _that_ easy for you, you know.”

“Atsuko,” she pleaded.

“Will that be okay with you?” Akko asked in a small voice, “sometimes I’m hard-headed and can’t instructions right.”

“I’ve managed so far,” Diana chucked.

“For the rest of your life, though?”

“Is that how long you plan to stay?” Diana wiped a tear running down the brunette’s cheek.

“If you’ll have me,” Akko’s eyes darted between Diana’s mouth and eyes.

“I’m already asking.”

“You mean it?

She was willing to ask as many times as she needed. “Marry me, Akko.”

Akko smiled, and Diana smiled back, and she might have died a little when Akko leaned forward and she felt the whisper of a ‘yes’ against her lips. When Akko broke the kiss, Diana chased after her for another.

“We’ll have to find you a ring,” the blonde mumbled as an afterthought, breath a little shaky from the emotional upheaval.

“I don’t care about any of that.”

“I know but—”

“Do you know,” Akko began deliberately, grinning sheepishly towards Diana, “that while you were blowing off my head with compliments and a _proposal_ , I couldn’t help but think about how beautiful _you_ looked.”

Diana blushed, bashful at the praise but still smiling from elation of what had just transpired.

“The way you’re lying down next to me,” Akko mumbled, “and the way you’re holding me,” she kissed Diana for what must have been the hundredth time, “it’s like…”

The brunette looked at little embarrassed at what she was about to say but she said it anyway.

“…like a glimpse of the life I want to have.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just when I thought I couldn't make anything cheesier than My Cherie Amour, my brain spews this shit out. I hope you guys enjoy it and are saps like I am! This 110% self-indulgent shit, and I once again have no regrets. [I am sucker for emotional fluff ok *cries*] I know this work was ridiculously descriptive, but I was hoping to capture a very specific feel of *closeness* between them ehehe and hopefully this serves as practice to strengthen vocabulary and describing movement without being so repetitive. I'll churn out better works in the future - I hope!
> 
> Also - sorry if the updates have become slow! I'm trying to find a healthy balance with regards to my work life, and finding time to write has been difficult. Thank you as well to everyone who left such lovely comments and feedback in my previous work! I'm sorry if I don't always get to reply! :( I will find the time to sit down and go through it all, but please know that all the kind words you've been leaving my fics are sooooo appreciated and really really inspire me to keep on writing! Much luuuuuv wooooo tangina ang traffic sa pilipinas kaya wala akong oras!!!


End file.
